Spike (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Guide/Skirmisher) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON(2)x1 + FC(1)x1 (RNG) AC: 18 = + DEX (3) + Armor(3) + Shield(2) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor(3) + Shield(2) INIT: +3 = DEX(3) BAB: +1 = RNG(1) CMB: +4 = + STR(3) CMD: 17 = + BAB(1) + STR(3) + DEX(3) Fortitude: +4 = + CON(2) Reflex: +5 = + DEX(3) Will: +2 = + WIS(1) + Trait(1) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics Shield (Main/TWF) Attack: +2 = + STR(3) + TWF(-2) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce Gladius (Off/TWF) Attack: +2 = + STR(3) + TWF(-2) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce/Slash Cestus (Off/TWF) Attack: +2 = + STR(3) + TWF(-2) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce/Bludgeon Spk. Armor (Off/TWF) Attack: +2 = + STR(3) + TWF(-2) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce Shield (Single) Attack: +4 = + STR(3) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce Chakram (Ranged) Attack: +4 = + DEX(3) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: x2, Special: Slash, 30 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class (Ranger) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank each level. Ranger Class Features Armor/Weapons: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Ranger’s Focus (Ex): As a swift action 1/day, the guide can focus on a single enemy within line of sight . That creature remains the Ranger’s focus until it is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points or surrenders, or until the Ranger designates a new focus, whichever occurs first. The Ranger gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls against the target of his focus. This ability replaces favored enemy. Track (Ex): A ranger adds half her level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy (Ex):A ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. Feats Two-Weapon Fighting (1st level): Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. Improved Shield Bash (Human bonus): When you perform a shield bash, you may still apply the shield's shield bonus to your AC. Traits Capable - Sense Motive (General): Years of near-silence have given Spike plenty of time to observe people. She gains a +1 trait bonus to Sense Motive and it is a permanent class skill. Resilient - Will (General): Spike's scars clearly indicate that she's a survivor. She gains a +1 trait bonus to Will saves. Skills Skill Points: 7 = + INT(0)x1 + FC(1)x0 + Human(1)x1 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +0 0 0 C 3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -3 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Fly +0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal +5 1 3 C 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 C -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics +1 1 0 0 +0 Perception +5 1 3 C 1 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +0 0 0 C 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive +6 1 3 T 1 +1 Trait Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C 0 +0 Stealth +4 1 3 C 3 -3 +0 Survival +5 1 3 C 1 +0 Track +6 (1) 3 C 1 +1 Class Swim +0 0 0 C 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Spiked Parade Armor 75.00 gp 30 lb Spiked Heavy Steel Shield 30.00 gp 20 lb Cestus 5.00 gp 1 lb Chakram (5) 5.00 gp 5 lb Gladius 15.00 gp 3 lb Chalkboard 1.00 gp 2 lb Pouch, Belt 1.00 gp ½ lb Chalk (10) 0.10 gp - lb Total Weight: 61.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 76 lbs 153 lbs 230 lbs Finances PP: 0 GP: 17 SP: 9 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: N/A Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: Unknown Height: 5' 9" Weight: 150 lb. Hair Color: Unknown Eye Color: Dark Skin Color: Dusky Appearance It's impossible to tell what Spike actually looks like underneath her armor, since she never seems to remove it -- at least not when anyone is around. The few square inches of exposed skin between her visor and breastplate is dusky, if somewhat greyish, and her eyes seem quite dark, even accounting for the shadows of her helmet. When the light is good enough, a careful observer might see a rather wicked scar across her throat, and another down the length of her jaw. Demeanor Despite Spike's forbidding appearance, she favors noble causes. And despite her near-inability to speak, she's not unfriendly. Background Spike's skin coloration suggests Rhat'matani ancestry, but during those rare occasions when she speaks, her voice is too raspy to identify any sort of accent. Whatever her personal history might have been, it's obvious from the scars she bears that it was not a pleasant one. Adventure Log XP Received: 0 XP Treasure Received: 0 GP Approvals *Approval (April 22, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Date) (non-judge) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character